Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, tablet computers, cellular or satellite radio telephones, and the like. Digital video devices often implement relatively complex video compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 100, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to store, transmit, and receive digital video information more efficiently. These and other video compression techniques often utilize spatial prediction and temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences.
Various data processing units included in digital video devices also transfer uncompressed video data from one module to another within a single data processing unit, between and amongst multiple data processing units on the device, or between memory and the data processing units. Such transfers of uncompressed data do not incur the additional processing cycles and memory requirements inherent in the video compression techniques mentioned above, but the transmission of the uncompressed video data is less efficient.